The use of aldobionamides in toilet bar compositions is known. U.S. Ser. No. 981,737 to Au et al., for example, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, provides toilet bar compositions comprising aldobionamides. This application is hereby incorporated by reference into the subject application.
U.S. Ser. No. 981,737 to Au et al. discloses that the compositions of that invention can contain 30-95% soap and "other" surfactants. There is no teaching or suggestion that the soap and aldobionamide be used in a solely binary active system. Moreover, there is no teaching or recognition that in an all soap/nonionic binary active system, aldobionamides provide superior benefits relative to the use of other nonionics.